102313doirkate
06:46 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering abyssalArrow AA at 18:46 -- 06:46 AA: Hello Doir. 06:46 GA: hi 06:46 GA: i have some news 06:46 AA: Oh? 06:46 GA: the morality of which yet to be determined 06:46 AA: Morality is of little concern to me. 06:46 GA: i talked to jack/punctualPilferer 06:47 AA: And? 06:47 GA: apparently he has motives and maybe is evil? 06:47 GA: he seemed kinda cool though 06:47 AA: Evil may or may not be something he is. 06:47 GA: also, he said nate's going to die as well as all of us 06:47 AA: But it is apparent to me that he is our enemy. 06:47 GA: or we could 'play_our_cards_right' or whatever 06:48 GA: idk he didn't seem that evil 06:48 GA: he just seemed chaotic neutral 06:48 AA: What? 06:48 -- galactoidArrival GA sends AA the log. -- 06:48 GA: theres the log 06:49 AA: I will read it, one moment. 06:49 GA: okay 06:49 AA: punctualPilferer, eh? 06:50 GA: yeah 06:50 AA: Does not seem like the name of anyone who would have our best interests in mind. 06:50 GA: he could be lying, or he could be doing the telling the plan thing like a disney villain 06:50 AA: You shouldn't concern yourself with his alignment. 06:50 AA: He is our enemy, and that is all that matters. 06:50 GA: :/ 06:51 GA: i could get into secret double crossing cahoots with him 06:51 GA: he could tell me vague plans of what is to come 06:51 AA: Hmm. 06:51 AA: This is possible, but likely extremely dangerous. 06:52 GA: he was probably bluffing or something 06:52 GA: about the death 06:53 AA: By most people's standards of being evil, he seems to be fairly evil. 06:53 AA: At least, by my analysis. 06:53 GA: yeah 06:53 AA: Just letting you know, if you needed any sort of justifications. 06:53 GA: justifications for what? 06:54 AA: Killing him. 06:54 GA: oh 06:54 AA: I thought that was obvious. 06:54 GA: isnt murder a bit far? 06:54 GA: he made threats that people would die, but he didnt actually do anything yet 06:55 GA: alright how about i word this another way 06:55 AA: Well, it's not like I can resurrect people. 06:55 GA: the nsa is probably monitoring this 06:55 GA: who knows who else could be 06:55 GA: wink wink 06:55 AA: See. 06:55 AA: This is why I don't live in America. 06:56 GA: i dont want to live in america and its going to be gone soon 06:56 GA: oH SHIT 06:56 GA: THE INTERNET 06:56 AA: I'm just saying, if the survival of my team is at stake, a preemptive way to protect them is to kill of those who would threaten them. 06:56 AA: off* 06:57 AA: What's wrong with the internet? 06:57 GA: meteors :c 06:57 AA: Doir. 06:57 GA: hello 06:57 AA: I am currently on some strange planet populated by strange black creatures, gnomes, and trees with gears in them. 06:58 AA: There are no wires connecting to the internet everywhere. 06:58 AA: And yet I am still talking to you. 06:58 GA: then how are we talking 06:58 GA: magic, obviously 06:58 AA: I don't think the internet being destroyed is all that big of an issue. 06:58 GA: and it connects us to the server 06:58 GA: and if the internet is destroyed where will we get information 06:58 AA: Our sprites. 06:59 GA: who cares about sburb what if i need wikipedia to back me up 07:00 AA: Hmm. 07:00 AA: Might want to back it up in your server farm. 07:00 GA: its not big enough 07:00 GA: i wonder if theres a machine in sburb which can download the whole thing 07:00 GA: apparently dean's secret military stuff can't do it 07:01 AA: I suppose I will begin backing it up on my mother's server farm. 07:01 AA: I will tell her in a bit. 07:01 GA: cool 07:01 GA: have you used these current machines yet? 07:02 GA: what do they do besides enter us? 07:02 AA: My sprite will not talk to me, so I do not know. 07:02 AA: I have tried giving her pen and paper, but she doesn't seem to be able to or doesn't want to use them. 07:02 GA: mines an alien :/ 07:03 GA: it just yells at me and gives me big ghost pez things which dont even taste good 07:04 GA: alright, nice talking to you kate 07:04 AA: Good to talk to you too. 07:04 GA: cya around 07:04 AA: Try to keep your guard up around Jack. 07:04 GA: nah ill totes just 07:04 AA: Leaderly orders. 07:04 GA: be best friends 07:04 GA: wonkwonk 07:04 AA: Right. 07:05 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 19:05 --